koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fatal Inertia/Customized Parts
The purpose of using aesthetic features in Fatal Inertia is to help distinguish players in online matches and additionally improve a vehicle's performance. New paint skins, emblems, and parts are obtained by progressing through Career Mode or achieving specific tasks in the other modes. Engine Upgrades Engine parts for the player's racecraft. Affects the vehicle's top speed and acceleration, boosting its thrust capabilities. The hues of the afterburners signify the engine's raw power. Engine_1_(FI).png|PHX-E100 AUR-M100 MER-2040JP TN-E100 Engine_2_(FI).png|PHX-E101 AUR-M101 MER-2041JP TN-E101 Engine_3_(FI).png|PHX-E102 AUR-M102 MER-2042GE TN-E102 Engine_4_(FI).png|PHX-E103 AUR-M103 MER-2043US TN-E103 Engine_5_(FI).png|PHX-E104 AUR-M104 MER-2044JP TN-E104 Engine_6_(FI).png|PHX-E105 AUR-M105 MER-2045JP TN-E105 Engine_7_(FI).png|PHX-E106 AUR-M106 MER-2046FR TN-E106 Engine_8_(FI).png|PHX-E107 AUR-M107 MER-2047JP TN-E107 Engine_9_(FI).png|PHX-E108 AUR-M108 MER-2048GE TN-E108 Engine_10_(FI).png|PHX-E109 AUR-M109 MER-2049MUSOU TN-E109 Brake Upgrades Brake parts for the player's racecraft. Affects the braking capabilities of the vehicle. Better parts enable more opportunities to perform brake boosts during races. Hull Upgrades Hull parts for the player's racecraft. Affects the strength, mass, and acceleration of the vehicle. Useful in enhancing both speed and durability. Wing Upgrades Wing parts for the player's racecraft. These affect the handling, acceleration, and top speed of the vehicle. Large-sized wings, however, may also cause crafts to be more vulnerable to collisions. Phoenix Upgrade Parts Phoenix_Wing_1_(FI).png|PHX-W1T0 Phoenix_Wing_2_(FI).png|PHX-W2T0 Phoenix_Wing_3_(FI).png|PHX-W3T0 Phoenix_Wing_4_(FI).png|PHX-W0T1 Phoenix_Wing_5_(FI).png|PHX-W1T1 Phoenix_Wing_6_(FI).png|PHX-W2T1 Phoenix_Wing_7_(FI).png|PHX-W3T1 Phoenix_Wing_8_(FI).png|PHX-W0T2 Phoenix_Wing_9_(FI).png|PHX-W1T2 Phoenix_Wing_10_(FI).png|PHX-W2T2 Phoenix_Wing_11_(FI).png|PHX-W3T2 Phoenix_Wing_12_(FI).png|PHX-W0T3 Phoenix_Wing_13_(FI).png|PHX-W1T3 Phoenix_Wing_14_(FI).png|PHX-W2T3 Phoenix_Wing_15_(FI).png|PHX-W3T3 Aurora Upgrade Parts Aurora_Wing_1_(FI).png|AUR-A1M0 Aurora_Wing_2_(FI).png|AUR-A2M0 Aurora_Wing_3_(FI).png|AUR-A3M0 Aurora_Wing_4_(FI).png|AUR-A0M1 Aurora_Wing_5_(FI).png|AUR-A1M1 Aurora_Wing_6_(FI).png|AUR-A2M1 Aurora_Wing_7_(FI).png|AUR-A3M1 Aurora_Wing_8_(FI).png|AUR-A0M2 Aurora_Wing_9_(FI).png|AUR-A1M2 Aurora_Wing_10_(FI).png|AUR-A2M2 Aurora_Wing_11_(FI).png|AUR-A3M2 Aurora_Wing_12_(FI).png|AUR-A0M3 Aurora_Wing_13_(FI).png|AUR-A1M3 Aurora_Wing_14_(FI).png|AUR-A2M3 Aurora_Wing_15_(FI).png|AUR-A3M3 Mercury Upgrade Parts Mercury_Wing_1_(FI).png|MER-TBird Mercury_Wing_2_(FI).png|MER-TBird L Mercury_Wing_3_(FI).png|MER-TBird LL Mercury_Wing_4_(FI).png|MER-FBird Mercury_Wing_5_(FI).png|MER-FBird L Mercury_Wing_6_(FI).png|MER-FBird LL Mercury_Wing_7_(FI).png|MER-FBird XL Mercury_Wing_8_(FI).png|MER-BanC Mercury_Wing_9_(FI).png|MER-BanC L Mercury_Wing_10_(FI).png|MER-BanC LL Mercury_Wing_11_(FI).png|MER-BanC XL Mercury_Wing_12_(FI).png|MER-DRG Mercury_Wing_13_(FI).png|MER-DRG L Mercury_Wing_14_(FI).png|MER-DRG LL Mercury_Wing_15_(FI).png|MER-DRG XL Titan Upgrade Parts Titan_Wing_1_(FI).png|TN-W1T0 Titan_Wing_2_(FI).png|TN-W2T0 Titan_Wing_3_(FI).png|TN-W3T0 Titan_Wing_4_(FI).png|TN-W0T1 Titan_Wing_5_(FI).png|TN-W1T1 Titan_Wing_6_(FI).png|TN-W2T1 Titan_Wing_7_(FI).png|TN-W3T1 Titan_Wing_8_(FI).png|TN-W0T2 Titan_Wing_9_(FI).png|TN-W1T2 Titan_Wing_10_(FI).png|TN-W2T2 Titan_Wing_11_(FI).png|TN-W3T2 Titan_Wing_12_(FI).png|TN-W0T3 Titan_Wing_13_(FI).png|TN-W1T3 Titan_Wing_14_(FI).png|TN-W2T3 Titan_Wing_15_(FI).png|TN-W3T3 Front Upgrades Front parts for the player's racecraft. Does not affect the overall parameters of a vehicle. Phoenix Upgrade Parts Phoenix_Front_1_(FI).png|PHX-FR0 Phoenix_Front_2_(FI).png|PHX-FR1 Phoenix_Front_3_(FI).png|PHX-FR2 Phoenix_Front_4_(FI).png|PHX-FR3 Phoenix_Front_5_(FI).png|PHX-FR4 Phoenix_Front_6_(FI).png|PHX-FR5 Phoenix_Front_7_(FI).png|PHX-FR6 Phoenix_Front_8_(FI).png|PHX-FR7 Phoenix_Front_9_(FI).png|PHX-FR8 Phoenix_Front_10_(FI).png|PHX-FR9 Aurora Upgrade Parts Aurora_Front_1_(FI).png|AUR-CT0 Aurora_Front_2_(FI).png|AUR-CT1 Aurora_Front_3_(FI).png|AUR-CT2 Aurora_Front_4_(FI).png|AUR-CT3 Aurora_Front_5_(FI).png|AUR-CT4 Aurora_Front_6_(FI).png|AUR-CT5 Aurora_Front_7_(FI).png|AUR-CT6 Aurora_Front_8_(FI).png|AUR-CT7 Aurora_Front_9_(FI).png|AUR-CT8 Aurora_Front_10_(FI).png|AUR-CT9 Mercury Upgrade Parts Mercury_Front_1_(FI).png|MER-NOS00 Mercury_Front_2_(FI).png|MER-NOS01 Mercury_Front_3_(FI).png|MER-NOS02 Mercury_Front_4_(FI).png|MER-NOS03 Mercury_Front_5_(FI).png|MER-NOS04 Mercury_Front_6_(FI).png|MER-NOS05 Mercury_Front_7_(FI).png|MER-NOS06 Mercury_Front_8_(FI).png|MER-NOS07 Mercury_Front_9_(FI).png|MER-NOS08 Mercury_Front_10_(FI).png|MER-NOS09 Titan Upgrade Parts Titan_Front_1_(FI).png|TN-FR0 Titan_Front_2_(FI).png|TN-FR1 Titan_Front_3_(FI).png|TN-FR2 Titan_Front_4_(FI).png|TN-FR3 Titan_Front_5_(FI).png|TN-FR4 Titan_Front_6_(FI).png|TN-FR5 Titan_Front_7_(FI).png|TN-FR6 Titan_Front_8_(FI).png|TN-FR7 Titan_Front_9_(FI).png|TN-FR8 Titan_Front_10_(FI).png|TN-FR9 Tail Upgrades Tail parts used for decorating the player's racecraft. Does not affect the overall parameters of a vehicle. Phoenix Upgrade Parts Phoenix_Tail_1_(FI).png|PHX-RR0 Phoenix_Tail_2_(FI).png|PHX-RR1 Phoenix_Tail_3_(FI).png|PHX-RR2 Phoenix_Tail_4_(FI).png|PHX-RR3 Phoenix_Tail_5_(FI).png|PHX-RR4 Phoenix_Tail_6_(FI).png|PHX-RR5 Aurora Upgrade Parts Aurora_Tail_1_(FI).png|AUR-QU0 Aurora_Tail_2_(FI).png|AUR-QU1 Aurora_Tail_3_(FI).png|AUR-QU2 Aurora_Tail_4_(FI).png|AUR-QU3 Aurora_Tail_5_(FI).png|AUR-QU4 Aurora_Tail_6_(FI).png|AUR-QU5 Mercury Upgrade Parts Mercury_Tail_1_(FI).png|MER-JP00 Mercury_Tail_2_(FI).png|MER-US01 Mercury_Tail_3_(FI).png|MER-CN02 Mercury_Tail_4_(FI).png|MER-GE03 Mercury_Tail_5_(FI).png|MER-IT04 Mercury_Tail_6_(FI).png|MER-SP05 Titan Upgrade Parts Titan_Tail_1_(FI).png|TN-RR0 Titan_Tail_2_(FI).png|TN-RR1 Titan_Tail_3_(FI).png|TN-RR2 Titan_Tail_4_(FI).png|TN-RR3 Titan_Tail_5_(FI).png|TN-RR4 Titan_Tail_6_(FI).png|TN-RR5 Side Panel Upgrades Side panel parts for the player's racecraft. Does not affect the overall parameters of a vehicle. Phoenix Upgrade Parts Phoenix_Side_Panel_1_(FI).png|PHX-SD0 Phoenix_Side_Panel_2_(FI).png|PHX-SD1 Phoenix_Side_Panel_3_(FI).png|PHX-SD2 Phoenix_Side_Panel_4_(FI).png|PHX-SD3 Phoenix_Side_Panel_5_(FI).png|PHX-SD4 Phoenix_Side_Panel_6_(FI).png|PHX-SD5 Aurora Upgrade Parts Aurora_Side_Panel_1_(FI).png|AUR-PL0 Aurora_Side_Panel_2_(FI).png|AUR-PL1 Aurora_Side_Panel_3_(FI).png|AUR-PL2 Aurora_Side_Panel_4_(FI).png|AUR-PL3 Aurora_Side_Panel_5_(FI).png|AUR-PL4 Aurora_Side_Panel_6_(FI).png|AUR-PL5 Mercury Upgrade Parts Mercury_Side_Panel_1_(FI).png|MER-SDP00 Mercury_Side_Panel_2_(FI).png|MER-SDP01 Mercury_Side_Panel_3_(FI).png|MER-SDP02 Mercury_Side_Panel_4_(FI).png|MER-SDP03 Mercury_Side_Panel_5_(FI).png|MER-SDP04 Mercury_Side_Panel_6_(FI).png|MER-SDP05 Titan Upgrade Parts Titan_Side_Panel_1_(FI).png|TN-SD0 Titan_Side_Panel_2_(FI).png|TN-SD1 Titan_Side_Panel_3_(FI).png|TN-SD2 Titan_Side_Panel_4_(FI).png|TN-SD3 Titan_Side_Panel_5_(FI).png|TN-SD4 Titan_Side_Panel_6_(FI).png|TN-SD5 Cockpit Upgrades Cockpit parts for the player's racecraft. Does not affect the overall parameters of a vehicle. Phoenix Upgrade Parts Phoenix_Cockpit_1_(FI).png|PHX-CP0 Phoenix_Cockpit_2_(FI).png|PHX-CP1 Phoenix_Cockpit_3_(FI).png|PHX-CP2 Phoenix_Cockpit_4_(FI).png|PHX-CP3 Phoenix_Cockpit_5_(FI).png|PHX-CP4 Phoenix_Cockpit_6_(FI).png|PHX-CP5 Aurora Upgrade Parts Aurora_Cockpit_1_(FI).png|AUR-CP0 Aurora_Cockpit_2_(FI).png|AUR-CP1 Aurora_Cockpit_3_(FI).png|AUR-CP2 Aurora_Cockpit_4_(FI).png|AUR-CP3 Aurora_Cockpit_5_(FI).png|AUR-CP4 Aurora_Cockpit_6_(FI).png|AUR-CP5 Mercury Upgrade Parts Mercury_Cockpit_1_(FI).png|MER-CKP00 Mercury_Cockpit_2_(FI).png|MER-CKP01 Mercury_Cockpit_3_(FI).png|MER-CKP02 Mercury_Cockpit_4_(FI).png|MER-CKP03 Mercury_Cockpit_5_(FI).png|MER-CKP04 Mercury_Cockpit_6_(FI).png|MER-CKP05 Titan Upgrade Parts Titan_Cockpit_1_(FI).png|TN-CP0 Titan_Cockpit_2_(FI).png|TN-CP1 Titan_Cockpit_3_(FI).png|TN-CP2 Titan_Cockpit_4_(FI).png|TN-CP3 Titan_Cockpit_5_(FI).png|TN-CP4 Titan_Cockpit_6_(FI).png|TN-CP5 Spoiler Upgrades Spoiler parts for the player's racecraft. Does not affect the overall parameters of a vehicle. Phoenix Upgrade Parts Phoenix_Spoiler_1_(FI).png|None Phoenix_Spoiler_2_(FI).png|PHX-SP0 Phoenix_Spoiler_3_(FI).png|PHX-SP1 Phoenix_Spoiler_4_(FI).png|PHX-SP2 Phoenix_Spoiler_5_(FI).png|PHX-SP3 Phoenix_Spoiler_6_(FI).png|PHX-SP4 Phoenix_Spoiler_7_(FI).png|PHX-SP5 Phoenix_Spoiler_8_(FI).png|PHX-SP6 Phoenix_Spoiler_9_(FI).png|PHX-SP7 Phoenix_Spoiler_10_(FI).png|PHX-SP8 Aurora Upgrade Parts Aurora_Spoiler_1_(FI).png|None Aurora_Spoiler_2_(FI).png|AUR-AN0 Aurora_Spoiler_3_(FI).png|AUR-AN1 Aurora_Spoiler_4_(FI).png|AUR-AN2 Aurora_Spoiler_5_(FI).png|AUR-AN3 Aurora_Spoiler_6_(FI).png|AUR-AN4 Aurora_Spoiler_7_(FI).png|AUR-AN5 Aurora_Spoiler_8_(FI).png|AUR-AN6 Aurora_Spoiler_9_(FI).png|AUR-AN7 Aurora_Spoiler_10_(FI).png|AUR-AN8 Mercury Upgrade Parts Mercury_Spoiler_1_(FI).png|None Mercury_Spoiler_2_(FI).png|MER-RAVN Mercury_Spoiler_3_(FI).png|MER-VIPR Mercury_Spoiler_4_(FI).png|MER-ANGL Mercury_Spoiler_5_(FI).png|MER-EGLE Mercury_Spoiler_6_(FI).png|MER-SWLL Mercury_Spoiler_7_(FI).png|MER-PGSS Mercury_Spoiler_8_(FI).png|MER-RHYN Mercury_Spoiler_9_(FI).png|MER-SHRK Mercury_Spoiler_10_(FI).png|MER-AERO Titan Upgrade Parts Titan_Spoiler_1_(FI).png|None Titan_Spoiler_2_(FI).png|TN-SP0 Titan_Spoiler_3_(FI).png|TN-SP1 Titan_Spoiler_4_(FI).png|TN-SP2 Titan_Spoiler_5_(FI).png|TN-SP3 Titan_Spoiler_6_(FI).png|TN-SP4 Titan_Spoiler_7_(FI).png|TN-SP5 Titan_Spoiler_8_(FI).png|TN-SP6 Titan_Spoiler_9_(FI).png|TN-SP7 Titan_Spoiler_10_(FI).png|TN-SP8 Paints & Emblems Garage Mode enables players to further modify the appearance of their vehicle with painted skins and frontal emblems. These are merely for cosmetic appearance and have no effect on a racecraft's overall performance. Paints come in 6 different sets with 40 choices each. Both gloss and metallic colors offer single tone or two tone colors. Alternatively, players may change the skin of their crafts with textures instead. Emblems, on the other hand, decorate the racecraft's front piece with an insignia of the player's choice. They are divided into 12 sets, each one bearing an assortment of 5 different emblems. These come in black, white, red, blue, and green. Paint Sets Emblem Sets Paint_Job_1_(FI).png|Gloss Colors Paint_Job_2_(FI).png|Two Tone Gloss Colors Paint_Job_3_(FI).png|Metallic Colors Paint_Job_4_(FI).png|Two Tone Metallic Colors Paint_Job_5_(FI).png|Special Textures Emblems_(FI).png|Emblems Category: Items